Our Baby
by DXSfan
Summary: Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, some OOC. No likey no reading! Sasuke just had his daughter and found out that he lost his lover, Naruto. Then a spirit sent him back in time to set things right. Will Sasuke get to Naruto on time?


Our Baby

warning: Yaoi, mpreg, some OOC, character death

OoOoOo

Sasuke was walking towards his old village known as Konoha. The village where he held his most precious memories, especially the first night he had with his lover. He smiled at that memory, and looked down at his child, who is clinging onto the front of his clothes. He carefully readjusted the sling without waking up the child. His little girl was the gift that was created from Naruto and Sasuke's love. Even though Naruto doesn't know about the child's existence, Sasuke doubted that the blond will ever reject his own family when he was about to have one.

He left his team not too long ago, and he had to keep his plans on hold because of the baby he gave birth to a few months ago. He hasn't thought of a name yet, but he's hoping that Naruto will. Right when he was about two feet from the gates, he heard a pair of ANBU cops heading right this way. He quickly hide in the bushes, without causing disturbance to his daughter. He listened carefully as the two cops talked amongst themselves.

One ANBU cop asked," Did you hear what happened two months ago?"

"Yeah, Naruto was killed by the Akatsuki. I can't believe that he sacrificed his own life to save his teammates." The second ANBU cop replied. "It just makes me want to do the same for everyone else."

"Yeah, I agree. Naruto was such a brave kid. He placed himself in front of the Akatsuki leader and took in the attack. He knew that if they got their hands on the demon sealed inside him, our world would come to an end." The first ANBU cop reflected.

The second cop placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, saying, "Yeah, he did what he had to. There's no time to dwell on the past, we got S-nin criminals to capture."

As soon as the two cops leave, Sasuke slid down against the tree, crying. He felt tears stream down his cheeks, and tried to hold back a sob so he wouldn't wake up his little girl. He whimpered," Why Naruto? Why....? Why did you have to make a huge sacrifice for yourself when you're about to have a family?"

His little girl woken up from her mother's distress and cried, catching his attention. Sasuke shushed the child by gently rocking her, murmuring soft words. The child went silent and closed her eyes to fall back asleep. Sasuke gave her a small smile as he watches her sleep; she reminds him so much of Naruto. While he was still rocking his child, a cloud of darkness surrounded him, snapping him back to reality. Sasuke gently pressed his daughter close to his chest as he looked around in the world of endless darkness, having no idea whether it's a nightmare or not. In a flash of light, he sees a womanly figure all dressed up in white robes floating towards him. He sheilded his eyes so that he could get a good look of that woman in front of him. The woman has light colored hair, brown eyes that show innocence, and is covered in white clothing from head to toe.

The woman greeted," Hello Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke questioned," Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"My name is Mitsuko, the spirit of light. I heard you lost your loved one, Sasuke." Mitsuko answered.

"Yes, I did. Naruto sacrificed himself for his team. Why? Why did he have to do that?"

"He did what he must to help save his friends. He died a hero."

"He was a hero, but he didn't know that he was about...." Sasuke sobbed, choking on words. "...... to become a father."

Mitsuko looked at him with concern, and she told him," This is why I'm here. I'm going to bring him back but only for a limited time."

Sasuke looked up at her, asking," Really?"

Mitsuko nodded. "I'll sent you back in time.... set after you killed Orochimaru..... and you have six hours to get to Naruto before the Akatsuki do. Good Luck."

Sasuke stopped crying and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the spirit to work her magic. In a flash of light, Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he's still in the forest, only far away from the leaf village where he was before. Then he noticed that he doesn't have his little girl anymore and started to panic. He looked around for his little girl until he saw a big bulge in his stomach. Now he realized that he was still pregnant after he killed Orochimaru.

A familiar voice asked, "Hey Sasuke, you feeling fine? You looked all worried. Is everything okay?"

Sasuke turned to see a white-haired boy, to whom he remembered as Suigetsu. A redhead named Karin ran up to him and took hold of his hand, asking," Are you alright, Sasuke-kun? Are you in pain? Do you need any medication? I can help--"

"Guys, give him some breathing room. Let's hear what he has to say." A spikey orange-haired man, who is named Juugo, told his teammates. They backed away about two feet, providing their leader room for him to breathe. Soon they looked at him, waiting for his response.

Sasuke told them," I need to find Naruto.... now!"

The team looked at him with shock.

Suigetsu asked," Why do you need to find him now? Isn't it your goal to kill your brother first?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need to put it on hold 'cause of this child I'm about to have." Sasuke replied, looking away.

"Which is why you need to find Naruto now? What's going on here, Sasuke?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the uncomfortable look on the Uchiha's face. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Sasuke looked around at his teammates, and he explained. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Remember the night I snuck away?" His team nodded. "Well, I ran off to find Naruto. We talked and then we..... well.... you know..... made out.... Now I'm having his child."

Everyone had on devillish smiles as Sasuke blushed, thinking about the night he had with Naruto. Suigetsu smirked, and he said," Ohhh boy, I knew it! I knew you were having a little 'fun' with the Uzumaki boy. I never thought you had in you!"

"So, do we need to... find Naruto... right now?" Karin asked, feeling a pang of jealousy in her chest.

Sasuke nodded, standing up with the help of the tree trunk. "Yes we need to find him. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to him."

The team nodded in agreement. As they were searching for Naruto, they have to make many stops because Sasuke had to go to the bathroom ALOT, take many rests, and deal with those bizarre cravings.... mostly for ramen. Plus, they have to put up with Sasuke's violent moodswings, and they thought he was going to kill them at that point.

At sunset, everyone was exhausted from this long journey, especially Sasuke, who just sat down on a nearby stump. While he catches his breath, he heard a familiar loud voice close by.

"Back off, you monsters. I'm not letting you take anyone." The voice declared.

"Naruto...." Sasuke murmured, recognizing the voice that belongs to his lover. He got up from the stump and followed the voice.

Karin looked up from her sitting position and called," Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't respond and continued walking. Through the bushes, Sasuke pushed aside the leaves and stepped on some twigs, creating snapping noises. Out of the bushes, he noticed that Naruto and his team were surrounded by Akatsuki members. They stood in fighting stances and have their knives ready.

With the energy he had left, he called out," Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head towards him, calling back," Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked out of the shadows and went towards Naruto as he done the same thing. When they got close, Naruto noticed the big bulge underneath the raven's top, and he asked," Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Sasuke explained," Remember the night we had together? Well, this happened."

"You mean--"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant with your child."

Naruto blinked. "But... how?"

"I was experimented on during my stay in the sound." Sasuke tried not to laugh. "I came to find you because you're the father..... and that I love you."

Naruto was surprised at his last statement, and placed a hand on the raven's abdomen, where the child is safe and warm. He murmured," My child..."

Before Sasuke would respond to his comment, he felt a sharp pain going through his abdomen and let out a low growl, clutching his belly.

Naruto held him up, and asked," Sasuke, what's wrong?" Then he noticed the liquid running down between the Uchiha's legs and paniced. "Oh god."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked, running up to them.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke gather the strength to look up at him, and he said," My water broke..... the baby's coming.... now", moaning in pain.

Naruto held him up, looking at his teammates. His sensei, Kakashi noticed that things are going to get difficult. He turned to his teammate, Yamato, and commanded," Yamato, I need you to make a tent... a big one."

Yamato nodded and used his wood release abilities to make a tent. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, saying," Get him inside, we'll hold them off."

Kakashi said," We'll fight until we die with dignity", preparing for battle.

"Not so fast! You're not doing this alone!" called a voice, which happens to be Karin's.

Team 7 turned their heads to see team taka walking out of the bushes.

Suigetsu stated," You think you're going to take these guys down all by yourselves? We're going to back you up, and I also feel the need to kill someone right now", taking out his sword.

When everyone, except the team 7 trio, stood in fighting stances, the battle began. Blades clanging into one another, punches and kicks thrown, and sounds of grunting and screaming. As the battle takes place, Sakura commanded," We gotta get Sasuke inside soon."

Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke made his way inside the tent. Inside, Sakura already laid out a blanket for Sasuke to lie down on, and Naruto gently laid his lover down on the blanket. Sasuke groaned at every contraction going through his belly, taking in deep breaths he remembered to do when going through labor. Sakura covered his lower half with another blanket. She removed his pants and underwear, and checked how far along he is.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Sasuke asked, feeling more pain.

Sakura looked over at him, and replied," You're not there yet. It takes time."

Sasuke nodded, remembering that dilation also takes time.

In about moment too soon, Sasuke was already a sweaty mess. He continued doing his breathing excerises as told by Sakura. He grunted as he felt each contraction that are now two minutes apart. Sakura checked his dilation, and she said," Sasuke, it's time. I'll tell you when to push."

Sasuke nodded and waited for Sakura to say when. Naruto took hold of the Uchiha's hand, allowing him to squeeze as hard as he could. He brushed his bangs to side with his free hand and kissed his forehead, whispering," It's okay, Sasuke, I'm here."

Sasuke looked at him and gently pecked his lips, before a grunt escaped his lips.

Sakura commanded," Okay Sasuke, are you ready?" The raven nodded. "PUSH!"

Sasuke pushed as hard as he could, feeling as though he were about to split into two. Naruto encouraged," Come on, Sasuke, you can do it!"

"I am!" Sasuke yelled back at him, pushing with all his might.

Sakura announced," I see the head.... and oh, it has hair."

"That's nice of you to notice." Sasuke yelled, sarcastically.

Naruto was about to move and get a peek when his hand was grabbed by his lover and pulled back. Sasuke said," Don't even think about it! It's already bad enough that Sakura's down there looking. If you ever come near me with that 'thing' again, I will rip it off!"

Naruto jumped back at his response, still holding his hand.

Sakura said," You're doing great, Sasuke. Just one more push and we're done!"

Sasuke nodded and pushed again. While he's doing that, Naruto leaned in towards his ear and whispered," Sasuke, even though you're busy right now, I want to let you know that I'm very happy to have a child with you and thank you for giving me a family."

Sasuke looked up at his angelic face.

Sakura commanded," PUSH."

The raven shook his head vigorously. "I don't think I could push anymore."

"Yes, you can!"

Naruto tightened his hold on the Uchiha's hand and whispered," You can do it, I know you can. Do it... do it for me. Push, Sasuke, push!"

Sasuke's labor breaths quickened as he intensely pushed. He threw his head back and let out a scream as he felt the baby leaving his body. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of a baby's crying. Sakura smiled in the satisfaction of a job well done. She carefully cut the cord and cleaned the baby up. She wrapped the baby is a clean blanket and held it up, saying," Congratulations, it's a girl."

Naruto helped put Sasuke in a sitting positon, kissing him on his sweaty forehead. He said," Good job, Sasuke."

Sasuke panted in exhaustion, smiling at his lover.

Sakura asked," Would you like to see your child?"

Sasuke looked at his lover and nodded. "Yes, please."

The pinkette knelt down by him and carefully handed him the baby girl. Sasuke cradled his little girl-- the little girl he had before-- in his arms and smiled down at her. She looks very much like Sasuke; she has pale skin and black hair already. Naruto peered over his shoulder and he complimented," She's beautiful... she looks just like you."

"She sure does." Sasuke replied. Then the baby opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes like Naruto's. "Except she has your eyes."

Naruto asked," What should we name her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to name her?"

Naruto thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. He has thought of a name for his daughter, and now is his chance to let it out. He told the raven," I'm thinking we should name her Aiko."

"As in love child?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded. "After all, she was made from our love. So Aiko is the perfect name for her. Aiko."

Aiko giggled when she heard her name being called, which made Naruto smile.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "She seems to like it. What about her last name?"

"Uzumaki." Sasuke jumped in. "Her last name will be Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Why my last name? I thought you would give her your last name."

"Well, you're the father so she has to have your last name."

"Aiko Uzumaki..... not bad."

The baby giggled in Sasuke's arm, catching her parents' attention. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Aiko's forehead. Then Naruto offered his daughter his finger, and she wrapped her tiny hand around it, making him smile. Naruto chuckled," I think she knows that I'm her daddy." Then he glanced at his lover. "Sasuke, I would like to say thank you."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For giving me a family. I've always wanted to have a family of my own, and I'm glad that I'm having it with you." Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips. The Uchiha prodigy blushed. Sakura got up from her sitting position and walked out of the tent, leaving the two lovers alone with their child. While they were looking down at their child, Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with tearful eyes.

He whispered," Thank you, spirit."

A/N: That's it! I bet that you all enjoyed this wonderful moment! 


End file.
